Xenoblade: Connnections
by MMcDizzle
Summary: Affinity bonds happen in more than just battle, as Rex and Pyra soon discover.


**One night, in Garfont village**

"WHAA!" Nia jolted awake, as a sudden flash of light illuminated her room at the inn. Her ears and hair stood on end, as she scanned the room for the source of light. Her eyes widened as she spotted it.

On the other bed in her room, Pyra slept soundly, a small smile on her face-surrounding her was a warm glow of light. The glow was familiar; it was not unlike the glow that occurred between a blade and her driver amidst the heat of battle. But it was also different. The color seemed softer, and warmer.

Nia eyed her friend from across the room, finally noticing that, like the battle glow, this glow had a thread-a thread of light that lead out of their room, and into the hallway. Now she had to know: what was going on with Rex?!

Nia's eyes met Dromarch's and they both nodded. This warranted further investigation. They both slowly crept out of her room, careful not to make any more noise. As she closed the door behind her, Nia heard the telltale pitter-patter of Noponic footsteps coming down the hall.

"Tora and Poppi were woken up by strange light from Rex-Rex. Funny thing is, Rex-Rex isn't even awake. Was Nia woken by the glow, too?"

Nia's eyes narrowed with thought. "Did you get a good look at his face?"

"What does the look on Rex-Rex's face have to do with anything?" Tora asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Just answer the question!" Nia pushed, impatiently.

"Rex-Rex had dopey-looking grin on his face. Must have been dreaming of tasty food, Tora thinks!" Tora replied.

'I knew it!' Nia thought, triumphantly. 'Seriously though, holy Hell! They have an affinity thread, and they're not even bloody awake?!'

"What is Nia thinking?" Poppi asked.

"They have somehow activated an affinity bond, while sleeping." Nia smirked, a devious glint crossing her eyes. "I'd bet a month of Orange Cream Parathas that they are dreaming about each other."

Tora blinked, a blank look appearing on his face. "But Tora has dreams about Poppi all the time, and this never happened to Tora!"

Nia shook her head. "This isn't a very common occurrence, that's for sure." Nia looked up, thoughtfully. "Now I'm curious what the nature of these dreams is about."

"Tora is more tired than curious-how is tora supposed to sleep near a glowy-glowy roommate?" Tora complained.

Nia nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe if we wake one of them up, it will break the thread."

Tora scratched his 'chin' thoughtfully. "Maybe it best idea to wake up Rex-Rex. Tora not want to get burned by grumpy blade."

Again, Nia nodded in agreement. "I'll leave it to you, then. See ya in the morning."

**The Next Morning**

Rex stumbled out of his room, towards breakfast. Nia looked up from her cereal at him, and was surprised to find a very disheveled looking Rex. Messy hair topped a head with a pair of bloodshot eyes-clearly, he had not slept since whatever tora did to him last night.

"What happened to you?" Nia asked, her curiosity piqued.

Rex's head drooped down onto the counter before he answered. "Apparently Tora thought that he saw some feral tirkin wandering outside of our room. He told me that he was scared, and told me that one of us had to stay up to watch out for them. I drew the short straw, so I stayed up all night long." Rex groaned "I'm so damn tired."

Nia choked down a laugh, as she watched Rex struggle to raise his head back up. "Try some of this Jenerosi Tea-it should wake you right up."

Rex's bloodshot eyes followed Nia, as she slid a cup towards him. "Thanks." he mumbled, as he lifted the cup to his lips.

**Later that Day**

Rex, though still appearing tired, had been putting his best efforts into training. At the moment, he was practicing with one of his generic blades, against one of the Garfont mercenaries. Vandham was critiquing him harshly, but honestly-he was missing hits that he normally would have parried.

Standing near Tora and Dromarch, Pyra watched Rex with a concerned look on her face. Nia, on the other hand, watched Pyra and her reactions. A small smirk played on her lips. It was obvious that Pyra and Rex had deeper feelings for each other than they were putting on. Nia sauntered casually over to Pyra's side.

"He seems to be a little off of his game today." Nia casually remarked.

"Yeah, I'm a little bit concerned-it's almost like he didn't get any sleep last night."

"Yeah, about that. He wasn't the only person who had their sleep interrupted last night."

"Oh yeah?" Pyra asked, her attention only half in the conversation.

"Yes. In fact, I think that you were the ONLY person to get a full night's rest, last night." Nia said, in a very implicating tone of voice. Pyra finally looked away from the fight, Nia having caught her full attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what did you dream about last night?" Nia questioned.

Pyra turned slightly pink. "Nothing in particular."

Nia gained a knowing smirk. "Well, that nothing in particular must have also been dreaming about you, too, because you both activated an affinity bond."

Pyra covered her mouth with her hands. "We did?"

"Yup. It was pretty bright too, not the wimpy kind of affinity bond that Rex has with his other blade." Nia remarked, pointing at Rex and the generic blade that were currently sparring. Pyra's face quickly shifted from pink to a vibrant red. At that precise moment, Tora decided to add to the conversation.

"Everything alright, Pyra. It totally natural for Pyra to have blushy-crushy dreams about Rex-Rex."

Pyra covered her face in embarrassment.

**The next evening, near the inn at Fonsa Myma**

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as Pyra or Rex-that annoying glow would keep me up all night!" Nia quickly asserted.

"Tora agrees, but there are only two rooms, and three beds…" Tora looked over at Nia nervously. "Does that mean Tora and Nia sleep in same…?"

"Nuh-uh! No way!" Nia cut him off "There's no way in hell that I'm sharing a bed with you! I've seen how you grope your pillows!"

Tora turned red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "At least Tora not snore like cat girl!"

Nia bristled at his accusation. "I do NOT snore, thank you very much."

Pyra quickly intervened, before things could escalate. "Guys stop, it's okay, You guys take the larger room, with the separate beds. I'll just...share...with…" Pyra blushed, unable to finish the sentence. Apparently, she was going to be sharing a bed with Rex.

**That night**

Rex turned bright red, as he saw Pyra under the covers. "So um…" Rex awkwardly started

"Yeah." Pyra responded, just as awkwardly. Rex gave an awkward laugh. "Well, I guess I can take the floor."

Pyra frowned. "But I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I saw how tired you were today, so I can sleep on the floor instead." Pyra said, as she started to slide out of the bed

"Yeah, that's not happening." Rex quickly asserted.

Rex and Pyra both stared at each other.

"So I guess we'll just share, then?" Pyra tentatively suggested

"Well...I mean…I guess that makes sense…" Rex replied.

Rex continued to stare at Pyra, clearly still undecided, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Are you sure…? I mean, I promise I don't snore or anything..."

Pyra smiled at him, slowly dissolving the last of his reservations. Rex slowly moved towards the bed stowing his helmet on the nightstand, as he gently slid under the covers.

**Later that night**

Nia wasn't always the nosy type. But this was one situation that she just had to know-what was going on in Rex and Pyra's room? She was just curious about the affinity bond, she assured herself. Nothing else. No other reasons why she might be curious about what was going on in their room.

Nia silently crept on cat's feet (pun intended), slowly making her way towards their room. Just outside of the door, she saw a light glow filtering out.

Okay, so apparently they were dreaming about each other again. But what did their faces look like? 'I bet they both have dopey grins.' She smirked, as she slowly opened their door.

Nia froze in the doorframe, in shock. Snuggled up against each other, it was plain to see the Aegises' arms wrapped tightly around Rex's midsection, as she cuddled him from behind.

'Wow. Guess they moved past the awkward stage.'


End file.
